


Touching back to reality

by Anafun



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, mention of depression, soft pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anafun/pseuds/Anafun
Summary: After a trying week, Lucas and Eliott take time to reacquainte with each other.





	Touching back to reality

The last few days had been rough on Lucas. He had a big project to hand in that was the result of weeks of work. With the deadline approaching, it had meant many long hours of group meetings, last minute checkups and proof reading their report.

On top of that stress, Eliott has had a depressive episode over the last few days. It was not the first time it happened but it always took a toll on him. He was still unsure, not knowing how to navigate in the fog and not wanting to appear overbearing.

On the plus side, the time and concentration his project had required forced his mind to focus instead of worrying and prevented him from hovering over Eliott like he desperately wanted to do, even knowing it would most likely be unwanted.

The only thing he could do to make himself useful was to make sure the cupboards and fridge were full so that Eliott would find something to his liking if he were to venture out of bed to eat.

Most evenings this week, he would get home very late, when the flat share was dark and quiet. This Friday night was no exception but at least they had finally submitted their project. Lucas felt lighter but mostly exhausted. He moved quietly through the flat to his room. He quickly and silently got undressed and slid under the sheets.

Lights from the street casted yellow strips in the room. Lucas could make out Eliott’s figure on the left side of the bed. He desperately wanted to curl up next to him to touch his warm skin and bask in his comforting presence. He resisted, not wanting to wake him up and not being sure his need for contact would be reciprocated.

He did seem to be a little better the last couple of days. When he came home last night he found Eliott had drawn a small raccoon smiling contently in the arms of a hedgehog, right beneath the note he had left him before leaving. The note read: ‘Long day ahead, can’t wait to be back by your side’.

He watched Eliott’s peaceful face resting on the pillow, only his eyes and hair sticking out from under the covers. He wished he could admire him longer but soon his eyes lids got heavy and he drifted off to sleep.

***

He stirred awake confused a few hours later, feeling really hot. He hazily realized Eliott had molded his body around his back. His breath was tickling his neck and his arm was securely around his middle.

Lucas had always ran rather hot and he could feel sweat forming in his lower back, making his skin sticky and uncomfortable. Half asleep he managed to turn around in Eliott arm without waking him. He arranged the covers to welcome fresh air on his side and then tangled his ankles with Eliott’s and rested his head by the flop of messy hair on the pillow. He very carefully closed the remaining space, dropping a kiss on the tip of his nose. He thought he saw Eliott’s lips tilt slightly upwards but he could have imagined it as he fell back asleep seconds later his fingers lightly hooked in his boyfriend’s shirt to keep him close.

***

Next time he woke up it must have been mid-morning judging from the light that came from behind the curtains.

He was lying on his back and Eliott had managed to pin him down once more. His leg trapping his thigh, his arm over his stomach and his head using his shoulder as its personal pillow.

He felt very content feeling Eliott’s weight on him after longs days and short nights of minimum interaction –even if that meant being cornered to the end of the bed.

He couldn’t resist lowering his hand to brush very lightly against Eliott’s shoulder blades and neck. His skin was smooth and warm and his hair soft when he combed through them.

He felt Eliott stir but his fingers continued their exploration on his boyfriend’s face. His thumb drifted down his jawline scrapping against the hard stubble formed after several days without shaving. His index gently played with his eyebrows and his middle finger slid down the line of his nose until it landed on his lips. With a grunt, Eliott captured the questing digit between his teeth, biting it lightly as a reprimand. He then huffed and buried his face in Lucas neck to avoid further inspection, tickling his boyfriend’s face with his hair in the process. Lucas smiled and twitched feeling the stubble against the sensitive skin of his neck. Lucas dropped his hand to Eliott’s back while his other arm came to stroke Eliott’s forearm on his stomach.

They stayed that way some time and Lucas thinks he might have dozed off again but his mind and body definitely became alert when Eliott slowly and gently started rocking his hips against his thigh.

Any other day he would probably have teased him but excitement shot through him before the thought could form in his mind. He actually realized that he was very horny now that he was stress-free, well rested and relaxed in the company of his lover –not to mention abstinent for close to a week, quick jerk offs in the shower not counting.

He felt his body react instinctively to Eliott’s motions. He turned slightly on his side so his crotch could mirror the movement on Eliott’s thigh. His hand slid to Eliott’s lower back to bring them closer. He heard Eliott’s breathing hitch at the increased friction. The puffs of hair against his neck reminded him how much he wanted those lips on his.

As his body was waking up it became more demanding. Lucas turned fully to his side, facing Eliott so he could line up their hips. In the process, he lowered his head on the pillow, his eyes leveling with Eliott’s closed lids. He couldn’t resist once more and dropped a kiss on his nose. This prompted Eliott to slit his eyes open giving Lucas a glimpse of his clear blue eyes turned stormy grey.

Even though he would deny it, a whine escaped his throat. He was not sure if his eyes mirrored the plea in his whine but he didn’t care either way when Eliott brought their mouths together in a feathery light kiss.

One of them –maybe both– sighted into the kiss. Eliott’s hand came up to cup Lucas’ face as if he was the most precious being and their lips gently brushed and reacquainted with one another. Lucas’ hand on Eliott’s back brought them closer until there was no space left between them.

Their pelvises continued rocking against each other’s, their movement becoming rougher to increase the friction, making it harder for them to kiss properly.

Lucas pulled away just enough as to be able to murmur:

“Can I take this off?” referring to Eliott’s underwear, his fingers hooked in the elastic band.

His answer came just as quietly:

“Yes, please.”

He pulled away just long enough to free Eliott and himself of their boxers. He could feel and almost hear this whole body’s outrage at the loss of contact but the sacrifice was rewarded as Eliott stripped off his shirt leaving them both in the same state of nudity. When their bodies connected again, Lucas is pretty sure every cell in his body sang in relief.

He in no way wanted to rush things. They were in their own private but fragile bubble and he wanted to make sure not to burst it. He needed to be reacquainted with his lover’s body, this week had been very taxing for both of them and he felt as if only soft touches were their available power source.

He let his fingers slide from his lower back to his shoulders feeling every muscle under his skin and then back down to his sides, making sure not to tickle him. His hands finally gravitated back to his perfect orbs pressing them against him in an attempt to alleviate the ache in their crotches.

Eliott moaned in his mouth and secured his hold on Lucas neck, deepening their kiss.

Eliott loves kissing and Lucas felt very lucky. He would swear Eliott’s kisses had superpowers. As soon as his lips would graze his own and his fingers would play with his hair or jawline his was a lost cause. Everything around them would fade in the distance, his world suddenly revolving around Eliott’s breathing on his lips and his touch on his face. And that always left him wanting more. Yes, Eliott’s kisses were out of this world and addictive.

This pretty much summed up his situation right now, the only thing calling him back to reality were the frustrated signals his lower body was sending his mushed cortex.

On its own accord, his hand slipped between their bodies, allowing just enough space for his fist to grab both their length in its hold. An uncontrolled moan rippled through Eliott’s chest, breaking the kiss. He rested his cheek against Lucas’, giving him to hear each breath, each moan, each grunt his hand could create.

Lucas found it extremely arousing to feel Eliott’s hard length against his own and he didn’t dare make hard strokes for fear of ending too soon. He kept the rhythm slow, simply adding pressure and adjusting according to the sounds his boyfriend was emitting. His palm reached their tips and he squeezed a little harder drawing circular motions. This drew a long moan from Eliott and his fingers fisted tighter in his hair.

“Lucas, Lucas, Lucas…”, it was barely a whisper, it almost sounded like a mantra. “I want you”, he continued.

It was a good thing he was so close to Lucas’ ear otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to make sense of the breathy words.

“I want to feel you inside me.”

Lucas stopped his movement and released his grip. He backed his head just enough so that he could catch Eliott’s eyes. They were dark and vulnerable.

“Please.”, Eliott added even though it was hardly necessary, Lucas would have done anything he asked of him.

“Okay.” He finally breathed, dropping kisses on his cheek before pulling back.

He fell on his back reaching blindly for the night stand, barely managing to pull the drawer open to grab the lube.

He turned back to Eliott, gently positioned his thigh on his hips and proceeded to pour lube on his fingers. He then paused to meet Eliott’s gaze that was intensely fixed on him. Lucas felt a smile ease itself on his features. He got closer to the beautiful man watching him and murmured:

“Kiss me some more.”

Amusement danced in Eliott’s eyes but he obliged, his fingers diving once again in soft hair to seal their lips together.

The kiss was the perfect balance between soft and passionate. Eliott took his time massaging the lips before opening them to meet Lucas’ impatient tongue. Lucas could hear himself starting to pant under the coaxing of his boyfriend’s skillful mouth.

Soon enough, Eliott was in a similar state, his hips grinding against Lucas’ fingers probing and moving within him.

“I’m ready, please take me.”, he moaned hoarsely against Lucas’ lips.

This triggered a shiver of excitement that rushed straight to Lucas’ groin. He pulled up and laid Eliott on his back. He kneeled between his legs and pushed his boyfriend’s thighs up until his knees met his torso. He added some lube before checking with Eliott. He gave him a small nod and Lucas carefully pushed in. He went very slowly, managing to forget himself and his needs to focus on his lover. Eliott had closed his eyes, his brows were slightly furrowed and his open mouth was taking in quick breaths.

Once he was fully in, he came to rest his forehead on Eliott’s. He still had his eyes closed but his hands came up and stroke Lucas features with the tip of his fingers.

“You feel so good… Please move.”

“Kiss me.” Lucas replied surprised at how low and graveled his voice came out.

Eliott readily did so as Lucas pulled out and pushed back in just as slowly as the first time. They both moaned into the kiss, Eliott’s fingers holding on tighter to Lucas’ face.

Lucas kept a slow pace, allowing his hands to explore more of Eliott’s curves, moving back and forth between his thighs, his ass, his hips and his shoulders.

As Eliott’s breathing became more ragged at each stroke, he broke away from the kiss and started whispering incoherent encouragements.

Lucas straightened and slipped his hands underneath Eliott, at the junction of his lower back and his ass and pulled him up a few centimeters to change the angle.

He was rewarded with a loud –and rare– broken moan.

“Lucas, yes, just like that, don’t stop—“, his heavy breathing making it hard for him to articulate.

Eliott moved his legs to wrap them around Lucas hips. Lucas did a few tentative short strokes and from the desperate way Eliott’s body met his crotch, he could tell his withering boyfriend would not last long. The hushed pants had morphed into desperate groans and his hands were fisted in the sheets trying to get extra support to thrust back.

Lucas stilled his movement earning a forlorn moan from underneath him.

“Eliott, touch yourself”, Lucas said, his voice surprisingly steady, not at all matching the rest of his body that felt like it was about to ascend to a new dimension. He would have laughed at how fast Eliott followed his instruction if not for the fact that he was barely keeping it together himself.

“No, no, just the tip, like earlier”, he added. Eliott did so with a strangled sigh and his eyes rolled back.

Lucas proceeded to rock his lover in short precise moves, fueled by his cries. Before long, Eliott was shaking in his arms and came in his hand and on his stomach calling out his lover’s name. Lucas did not do much more than take in the sight, the sounds and the feeling of Eliott constricting around him for his orgasm to overtake him as well. He pulled out at the last moment, coming on Eliott’s abdomen, mixing their seeds.

Lucas had his hands planted on either side of Eliott’s torso trying to catch his breath.

“That was…”, Eliott panted with a form of wonder in his voice.

“Yeah.”, completed his boyfriend with a scoff.

Lucas had to force his limbs to reach for the box of tissues lying on the floor by Eliott’s side of the bed. He cleaned his boyfriend of the remands of their lovemaking and finally collapsed, his head by Eliott’s and his arm draped over his torso.

Lucas lazily admired Eliott’s profile, taking in each angle and committing them to memory. His eyes were closed and a barely discernable smile played on his lips. Lucas leaned closer to drop kisses on his jawline, moving up until reaching his ear where he playfully bit his lobe. A chill ran down Eliott’s body and he grunted. Lucas smiled and rested his head on the pillow again.

“Are you hungry? I could make breakfast and sneak it back here.”

Eliott did not answer but turned to his side to face Lucas and cup his cheek.

“Thank you.”, he said softly.

Lucas was puzzled.

“What for?”

“For the snacks and leftovers you left me these past few days.”

“Oh. No problem.”, Lucas smiled. And after a short pause he added, “Thank _you_.”

It was Eliott’s turn to look confused.

“For the drawing you left me the day before.”, Lucas supplied, “I love it when you draw.”

Eliott hummed and propped himself on his forearm to reach over Lucas, rummaging through the papers and miscellaneous items on the floor. Lucas took the opportunity to kiss the shoulder that was presented to him until Eliott laid back down.

He handed Lucas a post-it note. Lucas recognized the one he had left him yesterday morning, it read: ‘Thinking of you, always <3’ and right underneath it was the drawing of a raccoon balled up in bed with post-it notes in his hands and several sticking to its body and the linen, smiling happily in his sleep.

Lucas felt his heart warm and a smile spread on his face.

“I fell asleep before I could leave it for you to see when you got home.”

Lucas held the note to his chest and captured Eliott’s lips in a sweet kiss.

They broke off and held each other’s gaze, conveying feelings that words could not do justice to.

Eventually, they were interrupted by the loud grumbling of Lucas’ stomach. They both laughed.

“Breakfast in bed sounds like a good idea. In the meantime, to show my appreciation, I’ll take a shower and come back to you with a clean face.”

“You’re perfect either way.” Lucas replied with a love-struck look on his face. “Actually, you look really hot with that 4 day beard.”, he added kissing his cheek before getting off the bed, pulling on sweatpants and heading out for the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> There's nothing like a summer break to take time to read and write smut ^^  
> Please feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts!


End file.
